undertale_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Sick Derek / Dax
Ownership This is THE WAR KID's RP character. Ask for permission to edit. Mind Entity= Sick Derek Sick Derek is a Current mind entity. He currently represented Derek's bad side of his mental state. Mind-break Theme - Battle Theme - Regular 'creepy' theme - Regular Theme - Description He wears a red hoodie, sometimes bloody, dark jeans, brown hiking boots, and a blue trucker hat with 'Overcharge' on the front in orange, the O having a sniper-like cross in it, and the font of the text is 'Overdrive Sunset.' His age is unknown, with medium natural black coloured hair with a messiness to it that reaches down most of the back of his neck, normal eyebrows, and a caucasian skin type. He dosesn' seem to have any eyes, but he does have Derek's glowing red eye thing. Personality As Sick Derek represents Derek's depression, anxiety, despair, and hatred, he has the personality of Sadness, Anxious, Hopeless, and Angry. To other's, if they even notice him, he seems to be all friendly and just bark. But really, he is the embodiment of many horrible feelings. Backstory Due to Derek's backstory, he was created as a way for Derek to cope with himself. When he was first created, he was very different from what is known today. His main goal was to help Derek get better, to forgive himself. However, Sick began to become frustrated. In the end he decided Derek wasn't a great host, so he's now trying to take over the body of his once former owner. That's what Derek himself would explain it as. What may be surprising, is the fact when he first began to appear for Derek, he didn't exist. He was a figment of his imagination, something for him to put blame on. However, due to being in a brand new environment with the magic of monsters, among the many other wonders, manifested him. After that point, SD was born, and originally followed the same goal for some time. After, however, he wanted to become real, wanting to explore the world for what it had to offer, out of this forever job of babysitting. Now fighting against Derek for control, accidentally only further helping Derek to cope with his issues, due to his memory of his 'former self' now was against him for control, even if Derek still insisted he wanted to be friends with SD. Affiliations ' Friends' N/A Enemies N/A Stats ** AT: 48 ** DF: 41 ** HP: 78 ** Is that....Derek? (if previously met Derek) ** He doesn't seem to belong. ACTs ** Check ** Talk ** Threaten ** Insult Text * Talk - try talking to Sick Derek "'''Heh, think just talking to me is gonna do anything?" ' ** Threaten - 'Threaten Sick Derek to leave you alone "Oh, really now?" ** Insult 'insult Sick Derek '"Point. Proven." = Flavor Text = * He seems Familiar - Encounter (If previously met Derek) ** Who is that? - Enocunter ** Sick Derek Slides his knife across his neck. - Random Text ** Sick Derek seems to be smiling mishchivously. - Random Text ** Sick Derek slides his hand across the blade of his knife. - Random Text ** Sick Derek bite on his knife slightly, licking it. - Random Text ** He looks hurt, finally. - Medium HP. Attacks TBD Quotes Pacifist/Neutral TBV - voice '''"Hey. I bet I don't look right, huh?" - '''Introduction. Trivia * Sick Derek cannot 'die' when In battle, as he will just disappear when low health. However, his fight is not an actual fight, as he cannot attack anyone outright, just annoy them, and maybe lower their stats. * Sick can take a physical form. This form acts as if it's a major hallucination to those who can see him. * The only way to kill Sick is to kill Derek, making him Non-existent * Mind break is an alternative to his fight, were he's not there to annoy, but to mentally disable their opponent. Credit Book Simon was a huge inspiration for Sick Derek. Gallery Dark Derek Blood.png|The old sprite of dark, blood form. Dark Derek.png|The old sprite of Dark, normal form. Talking Derek shadowed.gif New piskel (5.2).gif New piskel(8)Talking.gif New piskel(8)AngryTalking.gif New Piskel (7).gif New Piskel (6).gif New Piskel (5).gif Dark Derek Talking Happy.gif Dark Derek Talking Angry.gif Dark Derek Talking +Angry.gif Dark Derek Talking + Happy.gif Dark Derek +Talking.gif Dark Derek ++Talking.gif DARK Derek Talking.gif Dark Derek Talking clone.gif Dark Derek Talking ++Angry.gif Neko Dark and Derek.jpeg|A gift from a friend. Yetdarker.gif Thatnight.jpg|A drawing that represents the creation of Dark. |-|Physical Entity= '''Dax Dax is a former mind entity, former beast, and current citizen of snowdin. Battle Theme - TBD Regular Theme - TBD Description He wears a grey leather jacket with black, horizontal stripes on its forearms. Underneath is an Orange Jacket, similar to his old red one, and a loose White T hanging out to his thighs. His age is unknown, with medium natural black colored hair with a messiness to it that reaches down most of the back of his neck, normal eyebrows, and a Caucasian skin type. His eyes are red in color and with orange, natural highlights on them. His weapons are his transformation powers. Personality He used to act as a beast most of the time, whether prey or predator, while slowly regaining his sense of how to be a human, and his old personality. However, he has recently gone back into society as he's gained back his mind. Backstory After escaping from Derek he bolted off into the Snowdin Woods, taking shelter there as he was a scared, yet scary beast of nightmares. He retained some powers from his mental status, though nothing illusion anymore. He has body morphing powers, limited, but it allows him to make himself a deadly Monster. He used to act as a animal for nearly a year, before finally gaining back his mind and going back into society. Affiliations ' Friends' N/A Enemies N/A Stats ** TBD ACTs ** TBD Text TBD = Flavor Text = ** TBD Attacks TBD Quotes Pacifist/Neutral TBV - voice TBD Trivia * He used to be a wild beast, hunting any animals that were still in the underground. Credit Alex Mercer was an inspiration for his looks and powers. Gallery dark35.2.png|A redo of Dax's Design. Category:User;THE WAR KID Category:OC Category:Male Category:Human